Christian LEGO Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 May 2013
12:43 And things get worse. 12:44 Hmm... 12:44 How so? 12:44 As you may or may not know, physically I am a male, but mentally I feel I was born into the wrong gender. I am fairly certain my father would use some sorta religious argument against my feelings. 12:45 Yeah, the Bible does teach against that. . . 12:46 Wait, I really have to go, sorry, maybe we can talk tomorrow if you want? 12:46 OK 12:46 Alright, and I hope you're feeling a little better. . . 12:46 Bye o/ 12:46 Talking with you has made me feel a bit better. 01:08 02:00 02:37 02:37 Hallo A5637 . o/ 02:37 Hello! 02:37 brb 15 min sorry 02:38 My emote got added! Yeah! 02:38 CYa then, Norm 02:39 Yeah it did 02:39 (xD) 02:39 Hello! /o 02:39 GOG! 02:39 :3 02:39 Arya!! 02:39 Hey! 02:39 :3 02:39 :3 02:39 (teehee) 02:39 D: 02:39 D: :3 02:39 :P :3 02:39 (huh) 02:39 D: :3 02:39 D: :3 02:39 Yes!!!!!!!! 02:39 So anways... 02:39 (Swipeisepic) 02:39 :| 02:39 Das evil. 02:39 Whats been happening for you guys?? 02:39 Not much. 02:40 I just got off being banned. 02:40 (XD) 02:40 Why/how? 02:40 What? 02:40 Where? 02:40 I asked Nxt to ban me, 02:40 What for? 02:40 just for a week, 02:40 Ah 02:40 Why? 02:40 and he put it as misbehaving in chat. 02:40 And it was to prove Wii wrong. 02:40 :P 02:40 :P 02:40 Prove wii wrong? 02:40 How? 02:40 (thinking) 02:41 :p 02:41 So Arya, the story? 02:41 Silence works too... :P 02:42 :P 02:42 Sorry, 02:42 having technical problems. 02:42 :P 02:42 Ah 02:42 :P 02:42 (XP) 02:42 Good ol' Alaskan broadband? :P 02:42 Alaska? 02:42 ...WHAT? 02:42 Im going there next month 02:42 Lol 02:43 SERIOUSLY???? 02:43 02:43 .D: 02:43 Uh...what? 02:43 (That's a jaw drop, not D: ) 02:43 Scuse me? 02:43 ...You're coming...here? 02:43 From Australia? :S 02:43 :P 02:43 That's what I thought :P 02:44 And silence again... (uhhuh) :P 02:44 Um... 02:44 Stupid emotes :P 02:44 Yes? 02:44 Yes I am 02:44 D: 02:44 * .D: 02:44 Jaw drop, like I said. 02:45 I'm not used to that emote. 02:45 XD 02:45 Lawl :P 02:45 Theres this new thing called an aeroplane! :D 02:45 Hah! 02:45 Everyone loves that emote for some reason 02:45 :P 02:45 No idea why 02:45 What does it do, fly? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 02:45 Oh boy. Getting late on my end :P 02:46 YUSH 02:46 :P 02:46 It flaps its wings! 02:46 But... 02:46 :D 02:46 :P 02:46 IT DOES? 02:46 D: 02:46 All the way to Alaska :D 02:46 LOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOL 02:46 Where I shall go dog sledding 02:46 I should ban myself :P 02:46 And salmon fishing 02:46 For spamming 02:46 Coolio 02:46 WOAH! 02:46 And fight with inuits 02:47 Look on LMBWC. 02:47 -_- 02:47 NOW! 02:47 And other Alaskan stuff 02:47 Jkjk 02:47 :P 02:47 What does that stand for, Arya 02:47 LMB wiki chat. 02:47 :| 02:48 What happened/is happening 02:48 I er... 02:48 I dont understand what he said 02:48 (thinking) 02:48 He said a yo mamma joke 02:48 But I dont get it 02:48 A5, 02:48 NOW! 02:48 LondonDauntlessCorvair963 02:48 A5: Sexual joke. 02:48 :| 02:49 That's the second time he's used the word... 02:49 :| 02:50 It's a kids' chat... 02:50 I know... 02:50 I dont even get how that joke was bad 02:50 I'm checking it out, will make appropriate punishment 02:50 :S 02:51 K, 02:51 thanks, A5. 02:52 No prob 02:54 Well guys I better go get some food 02:54 be back later! 02:54 God bless! 02:54 /o 02:54 Back. 02:55 D: 02:55 Goggy! 02:55 NOT GOGGY! 02:55 D: 02:55 D: 02:56 A5637 02:56 Are you here? 02:56 Yep 02:56 [[]]:D 02:56 :p 02:56 :P 02:56 A5637 , Arya Elf , there is something that I need your advice on. 02:57 *advices? :P 02:57 OK, you go AFK right after I chat, I see how it is. :P 02:57 Are you people here? 02:58 A5637 ? 02:58 Arya Elf ? 02:58 Yep 02:58 Still here 02:58 You promise not to make fun of me? 02:59 Sure. Just be forewarned I might need to go soon 02:59 D: 02:59 :p ; 03:00 accidental semicolon :P 03:00 Basically, I am physically a male, but mentally, I feel like I was born into the wrong gender. 03:03 A5637 ? 03:03 Are you there? 03:03 A5637 ? 03:04 A5637 ? 03:04 Yeah 03:04 Just a sec 03:04 OK 03:05 Hmm... 03:05 Well... 03:06 Do you understand what I said? 03:06 Yeah 03:06 Why did you say "Hm...." "Well...."? 03:07 Thinking 03:07 Still thinking? :P 03:07 Mom's watching this OMS 03:08 "OMS"? 03:08 Over my shoulder 03:08 Ummm, is that bad? 03:08 She's freaking out 03:09 Was it something I said? 03:10 She thinks that this is "inappropriate for Lego Chat" 03:10 IDK... 03:10 She's making me get off 03:10 OK 03:10 Awkward, sorry if I got you into any trouble. 03:10 It's fine 03:11 Hi JD! 03:11 Jdude420, perfect timing. :P 03:11 Wish I could talk... :P 03:11 Anyways...yeah, awkward subject 03:11 A! :D 03:11 Tricky thing. Obviously not something God intended or approves of...but a difficult ting 03:11 Awkward subjects seem attracted to me. . . :P 03:11 *thing 03:12 I suggest you talk to your family, though, before bringing it here... :/ 03:12 Should I use private messages to talk to Jdude420 as to avoid you getting in further trouble? 03:12 Nah, I have to get off 03:12 Aww. :( 03:12 A: 03:12 http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/c/cb/Obama_problems.JPG 03:12 Don't know if I'll be on here again, the way my mom is ragin :P 03:13 OK, this is bad. 03:13 Jdude420, I will link to the chat log. 03:13 Not your fault, Norm, but perhaps she's right about this not being the first place to ask? 03:13 IDK 03:13 Cya later 03:14 Jdude420, Christian Lego Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 May 2013 03:14 o/ 03:14 Man, I cannot believe that just happened. 03:15 It is possible that A5637 not being allowed here again, due to me. 03:16 Sorry, connection issues. 03:17 Are you reading the log? 03:17 Yes. 03:18 Basically I thought it would be a good idea to ask more people for advice about that issue (i could not really get to the actual issue i wished to discuss in this case) and that happened. 03:19 Are you done reading the log? 03:19 Ah, yes. 03:19 Hallo LBB. o/ 03:19 Hey LBB. o/ 03:19 o/ 03:19 I'm just popping up. o/ 03:19 What do you think of what happened, Jdude420? 03:20 03:20 Not surprised at A's Moms reaction. 03:20 You are not surprised? 03:20 Not really. 03:21 My Mom probably would have freaked worse. . . :P 03:21 Really? 03:21 Yes. :P 03:21 Although, I'm unsure. . . :P 03:22 Your uncertainty with how your parents would react to a user in the chat being transgender is nothing compared to my uncertainty of how my parents would react to me being transgender. 03:22 :P { 03:22 Lol . :P 03:23 :P 03:23 So, any new advice for me? 03:24 Like, about if I should tell my parents? 03:24 No, remember, this is a life changing thing. You don't want to take it lightly. 03:24 OK 03:24 Wait for Sf to give her reply. 03:25 Wait, 03:25 SF gives her reply on Saturday while you have to leave on Friday and I would want to discuss this with both of you. Add in time zones for extra "fun". :P 03:25 A5 said I'm freaking out? 03:25 Norm, no way. 03:25 :P 03:25 I may not leave till Saturday now. :s 03:25 :P 03:25 No, A5's mother is freaking out. :P 03:25 I feel the same way sometimes... (Watching) 03:25 Aaaah. 03:26 YAY, people discuss thing on the same day FTW, Jdude. :P 03:26 :P 03:26 Arya, why did you say "no way, normfrog "? 03:27 What happe n? :P 03:27 LBB, what do you mean? :P 03:27 To A5. :P 03:27 :P 03:28 Ok.... :P 03:28 "Ok..." what? :P 03:28 Nevermind. :P 03:28 No. 03:28 No. 03:28 :P 03:29 Arya, what? :P 03:29 No one is gonna tell me what happ en to A5... :P 03:29 A5's mother is likely preventing A5 from visting here again. 03:29 Including LMBW? 03:29 IDK 03:30 03:30 :| 03:30 I'd miss him. 03:30 (BH) 03:30 O_O 03:30 (Cry) 03:30 I hardly ever see him. . . :/ 03:31 Hmm. I think I've heard enough. :P 03:31 Lbb, what? :P 03:31 Yes 03:31 :P 03:32 I have returned to CLFW. O_O 03:32 Dun dun dun. 03:32 xD 03:32 Prepare ye the way. o_o 03:32 :P 03:32 LO AND BEHOLD! 03:32 IT IS TAT! 03:32 Hallo tat. o/ 03:33 *fanfares and trumpets, confetti and llamas* 03:33 Hello Normfrog . 03:34 Tat, is your mother liable to explode at the ideas and feelings of users other than yourself in the CLFW chat? 03:34 :P 03:34 03:35 03:35 03:35 03:35 Tat? :P 03:36 Tatorankaki, are you here? :P 03:36 Tatoranaki 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:40 03:51 Jdude420? 03:51 Are you there? 04:02 Jdude420? 04:14 DL 04:14 D: 04:14 Hallo. o/ 04:14 Hallo. o/ 04:15 What do you wish ti discuss tonight? 04:15 *tp 04:15 *to 04:15 Let's talk about Hello Kitty Online. :P 04:16 Hallo, Jdude. o/ 04:16 JDUDE! :D 04:16 There is a Hello Kitty Online? 04:16 Chipika? 04:16 http://www.hellokittyonline.com/ 04:17 :D 04:17 EPIC! :D 04:17 Bookmarked, will play later. 04:18 Thanks for linking to it. 04:19 You're welcome. 04:20 Lets discuss something I did not discover just a few minutes ago. :P 04:22 Let's read A Student's Guide to Police Practices in Spanish. :P 04:22 No. :P 04:23 Let's read the Sunday comics. :P 04:23 No. :P 04:23 Let's go on a journey through time and space. :P 04:24 No. :P 04:25 Let's go to Isengard. :P 04:26 Where? :P 04:26 Isengard. :P 04:27 :P 04:27 No. :P 04:28 Let's build a snowman. :P 04:28 No. :P 04:29 Well, what do you want to do, then? :P 04:30 Discuss, something. :P 04:30 Let's discuss how a pencil works. :P 04:30 No. :P 04:30 Lets discuss pronouns. :P 04:31 What are those? :P 04:31 "they" "them" "it" "he" "she", ect., words like that 04:31 Why are they called "pro"nouns, are they more pro than normal nouns or something? :P 04:33 Do you know? :P 04:33 That's because they can play basketball. :P 04:33 OK then... :P 04:33 What else shall we discuss? :P 04:34 Pineapples? :P 04:35 Shall we discuss pineapples? :P 04:35 Let's discuss why we should always wear gloves when using gorilla glue. :P 04:35 No. :P 04:37 If you get gorilla glue on your hands, wash it off immediately. :P 04:37 Why? :P 04:38 because it doesn't come off easily. :P 04:38 I had gorilla glue stuck on my hands since 9 AM today. :P 04:39 :P 04:40 :P 04:40 :{P 04:40 :{P 04:40 04:40 :{P 04:40 :P 04:40 :{P 04:40 :P 04:43 My bot will soon have the most edits of the entire wiki! : P 04:43 * :P 04:43 04:43 04:43 ^ 04:51 Bye. o\ 04:51 06:01 04:46 Ping meh. :{P 08:44 BLOODY SKARO! 08:44 HAHA! 08:44 MESSAGE BOARD Help and Suggestions 08:44 MESSAGE BOARD Help and Suggestions 08:44 Last Post by mia0396 34 minutes ago in 'Talk to the Mods' 08:44 HAHAHA 08:44 EMOTEZ. 10:43 10:58 Hey Dog o/ 11:08 Hallo. o/ 11:08 Loney 97 11:09 Heya o/ 11:10 So, you were talking about something last time, but you had to leave, and said you would discuss it tomorrow. 11:10 Well, it is tomorrow now. :P 11:10 Yeah, I know :p 11:10 I wasn't talking about anything, you were :p 11:11 Really? :P 11:12 "08:44 BLOODY SKARO! 08:44 HAHA! 08:44 MESSAGE BOARD Help and Suggestions 08:44 MESSAGE BOARD Help and Suggestions 08:44 Last Post by mia0396 34 minutes ago in 'Talk to the Mods' 08:44 HAHAHA 08:44 EMOTEZ." 11:12 The heck? :P 11:12 LOL :p 11:12 Keplers... :P 11:13 Strange :p 11:13 brb five minutes 11:14 Okay 11:18 GTG, sorry, see you later o/ 11:19 Back. 11:19 D: 2013 05 14